User blog:Dr Cow Andrew/Important message to you all.
Hello, it's me, Dr. Cow Andrew. I do want to apologize, but at the same time, don't, and maybe create a big confession that no one can understand. As you may know; Sophie reported me for presumably accusing socks because of a voting period that happened between the camp of Battle for Dora Island. Yeah, i know it's sad, but here's the story on how i made it: The popular users on the wiki accuse Coldswaff to be a sock of mine, and to avoid the connection with him. Yeah, although they are very coincidental with my way of feeling, here's proof that i didn't create this account I don't know about him much; but he has an official Youtube account, and claims that he is older than me. He claims that it's first account was Celinayadan, an account that was ordinarily older than my account, which was made in July. I never saw him much, but i'll think it's worth it. He also seems to peek on some obscure wikis, including mine, for no apparent reason. He also draws with pencils on paint, something i've never did on my regular art (And by regular art; i mean, how i draw my characters Red or Raggy or whatever.) I use curves as my main source of painting. Michelle? I don't know, but she's just another stupid Cookie Run user. I don't think this will work, but you guys need to verificate more on their personal information, instead of just banning people because they have the same attitude. I've seen that those people are different than me (Well, except JohnTwoShoes or PriZero. for example, they're actually some of my accounts). I am a Mexican user, i've been on the community since Goanimate was a thing, and although they focus more on how they treat people, they have different personalities. Yeah, i know they have struggled to defend me on the start, but everyone seems to care about such acts. I was a fool and a jerk since i've joined the wiki for the first technical time, in 2018, and i seriously do not care about the things you say, because i know for a fact you don't like me, and i just want to go with the flow because i do want to make the things better. Injustice always exists, here, there, or anywhere. Like, the apology from Blue? from the camp, Battle for Corn Chips, hasn't been a very satisfying apology, to be honnest. I don't want to be that guy, but the BFDI Wiki has been turned into an apocalyptic zone, and when you pass, it's always a wrong turn. They don't want things that you like, only the most common things in there. I want to make excuses all day, all night long. The controversy is not going to end, i know that, but i have been always a controversial user, ever since i've joined the wiki. The spamming, the BFCC drama, the BFSH drama, and all the fights i've done with Goplu and Sophie; which seem to be the only proffesional things on the wiki. And the reason i've wanted to go is to "reconsider myself", something i've tried to do, but sometimes people can go out down and comment something. It's really that hard for me. Why? Since the wiki has been, for some users, the alternative to the Twitter community (which i also hate); and it is very organized. But sometimes, it could be a mess, and every time i touch it, it suddenly gets worse. I might be chickening around for the time being. Every time i touch a site, it is all over. I want to act like the victim right now, because in this time, you are forcing me to do it, whether you like it or not. That's definitely not okay. This is a thing that i have suffered like 50 times, and i'm not going to waste it any longer. Scram. Dr Cow, Andrew. Category:Blog posts